<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Ending by smore13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755237">Happy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13'>smore13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Banter, Bisexual Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Chance Meetings, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, In more ways than one, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Massage, Meet-Cute, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble, Nipple Licking, Past Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, SMUT TAGS:, Strangers to Lovers, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, What else is new, lol, mentioned cunnilingus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smore13/pseuds/smore13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She blinked a few times, shaking her head before glancing around. The masseur was already inside, back to her, situating some of the oils and lotions in the electric warmer. He was wearing a rather shapeless, matching cotton ensemble that bore more than a passing resemblance to an outfit you’d be made to wear at a jjimjilbang, yet somehow he managed to make it look appealing. Maybe it was the ridiculously broad shoulders or the manly forearms or his freakishly muscular calves...</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>What the hell?</p>
<p>“Oppa?” Hyuck asked in surprise.</p>
<p>The man froze, hand outstretched to grab for something. He turned and-</p>
<p>“Doyoung oppa,”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Someone hold me down and stop me from writing any more porn IT'S WHAT I NEED.<br/>God. It's just... dohyuck, ya know? It be like that sometimes.</p>
<p>This takes place in a wonderful imaginary place where prostitution is legal and well regulated and clean and safe and no one is there under coercion or involved in sex trade. A beautiful fantasy land.<br/>Y'all don't know how bad I made myself want a massage now, it's been so long.<br/>Forgive my shitty porn titles.</p>
<p>Please enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was not nearly as tough to convince Renjun to get on board with Hyuck’s plan as she expected. In fact, she was almost impressed by how easily her friend caved. But Renjun had always been full of surprises. Like the time she’d suggested they practice kissing in middle school or again last fall when she ate Hyuck out in her childhood bedroom when she'd invited Renjun to join their family for Chuseok.</p>
<p>So maybe it wasn't such a shock that she was down. Hyuck somehow always managed to be surprised though.</p>
<p>“I mean, I’ve always been a little curious and at least if we do it here, it’s like… clean and regulated. Safety first,” Renjun said, fixing her hair in the mirror. “Besides, I’ve actually been dying for a massage, my shoulders kill.”</p>
<p>“You bear a great burden,” Hyuck replied seriously, reaching around to cup one of her boobs over her shirt meaningfully. She’d been viciously swatted away but now that her plan was in action, Hyuck was in too good a mood to do anything but laugh and evade.</p>
<p>They spent the rest of the day playing nice with the unnies - out at the pool, shopping at the street markets, the short hike along the beach, dinner at the hotel restaurant - until the other girls started getting giggly and excited and itching to get back to their rooms to get ready.</p>
<p>“If you order room service just have them put it on my room’s tab,” Taeyong was saying as she curled her outrageously long, unnaturally blonde hair around a curling wand that looked suspiciously like it was meant to be used for other purposes. Not when heated up, of course. “And you should - I want you guys to have fun tonight too. I feel bad for leaving you but the resort has more than enough to keep you two busy for one night on your own. So go a little crazy,” She paused, shooting Hyuck a stern look, “but I can see what you order on Pay Per View.”</p>
<p>“Oh please, as if I would pay for porn when I have a perfectly good internet connection,” Hyuck sassed, leaning against the bathroom door frame, watching as her friend returned to her hair.</p>
<p>“I hear nothing,” Taeyong sang, watching herself in the mirror closely. “Just eat a bunch of snacks, drink some alcohol, and have some good <em> clean </em> fun. One night in won’t kill you.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t get it! You let us come to the drag show!”</p>
<p>“The drag show wasn’t explicit.”</p>
<p>“And what of it? We’re legal! We’re halfway through university for god’s sake, it’s nothing we haven’t seen.”</p>
<p>“I’m once again choosing not to hear that. You’re still my little babies and I’d be too uncomfortable with you there. I want to enjoy myself too.”</p>
<p>“This is so unfair. You’re okay with Mark being there but not me and Renjun? <em> Mark </em> who swoons over so much as an exposed ankle like a Victorian man? She’ll probably pass out on sight the minute somebody whips it out!”</p>
<p>“Hey!” Mark called indignantly from the bed. Hyuck ignored her.</p>
<p>“I don’t want to hear it, Donghyuck,” Taeyong snapped finally, turning to face her, arm over her head, holding a piece of hair firmly in place. “I know this will come as a shock but not everything is about you all the time.”</p>
<p>Hyuck pursed her lips but fell silent. Taeyong deflated almost immediately.</p>
<p>“Look, I promise I’ll make it up to you Hyuckie~ We’re not even halfway through the trip - there’ll be plenty of chances.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Hyuck. Quit making unnie feel bad just so she’ll treat you later,” Mark called out snottily.</p>
<p>“What would you know about it, Mark Lee?”</p>
<p>Taeyong was trying not to grin now, working her fingers through her hair to loosen the waves. Hyuck sighed, then jumped as she felt arms wrap around her waist. She looked up to find Jaehyun smiling down at her sympathetically. She was already dressed and madeup, ready to go. Hyuck sank into her embrace.</p>
<p>“Unnie, tell her I’m old enough to go,” she whined, pouting. Jaehyun chuckled, hugging her tighter.</p>
<p>“Sorry sweetie. The birthday girl gets the last word and I’m not going to argue,” she said before leaning close to Hyuck’s ear and dropping her voice, “but if you want I’ll give you a play by play tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Hyuck grinned, hugging the older girl’s arms with her own before sighing dramatically.</p>
<p>“FINE, fine. I’ll stop being a brat,” she announced, wiggling away from Jaehyun to plant a kiss on Taeyong’s cheek. The older girl smiled happily despite herself. “I’ll go check on the rest of them for you - make sure everyone’s actually motivated and on schedule.”</p>
<p>“That would be very much appreciated~”</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday, unnie,” Hyuck crooned, swatting Taeyong on the butt. “Flatass~”</p>
<p>She ran giggling past Jaehyun, managing to avoid being hit by the tube of mascara that was viciously thrown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Twenty minutes after the unnies were out the door, Hyuck and Renjun stood at the front desk of one of the biggest sex massage parlors in the city - a breezy 5 mintue uber ride from the resort.</p>
<p>“God what is a cervix massage?? That can’t actually be pleasant,” Renjun muttered, looking over the ‘menu’. The place was apparently extremely popular with tourists and had provided one in Korean.</p>
<p>“Who knows,” Hyuck replied, twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she leaned her chin on Renjun’s shoulder to peruse, “but don’t get too crazy - we can’t be here all night. We still have to go back and charge enough room service to unnie’s card to make it look like we never left.”</p>
<p>"Ugh, what a difficult life we lead - how will we ever make it through such suffering?”</p>
<p>“Plus, I still get to be mad about being left out!” Hyuck crooned with a victorious laugh. Renjun hummed in acknowledgement, flipping the ‘menu’ over, then back again.</p>
<p>“I think I’m gonna be a basic bitch and get the hour massage with a happy ending,” she said, nodding decisively.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that sounds good. Me too.”</p>
<p>They managed to communicate their order between a lot of pointing and their limited English. They had to sign a waiver and something that guaranteed that they had been tested within the last 90 days and were otherwise certain they were STD free. They paid up front, including tip.</p>
<p>Then they were made to choose their preference for masseuse.</p>
<p>“Surprise me,” Hyuck murmured to herself, checking the ‘no preference’ box, while Renjun quietly picked ‘woman’. They were led into the back by one of the attendants, past all the regular reflexology massage chairs, up the stairs to the private rooms. Hyuck followed cluelessly as Renjun was directed into a room and the attendant did a lot of motioning and miming of removing clothing, pointing to the bed which was already set up with clean sheets and a cover over the face cushion. Renjun nodded frantically, meeting Hyuck’s eye over the woman’s shoulder, trying not to smile. The woman held up an ‘ok’ signal with her fingers before closing Renjun inside. She turned on Hyuck, glancing down at her paperwork before looking around, pointing toward another room down the hall.</p>
<p>“Korean? Korean?” the woman asked insistently in English as Hyuck hurried after her.</p>
<p>“Yes! Korea, yes,” she sputtered as if she hadn’t spent 6+ years of her life learning the language. The woman nodded firmly, opening the door and peaking inside before saying something in another language entirely. She turned back to Hyuck, speaking rapidly in English again, gesturing inside before giving her another ‘ok’ with her fingers. Hyuck returned the gesture before she was practically shoved into the room and the door was promptly shut behind her.</p>
<p>She blinked a few times, shaking her head before glancing around. The masseur was already inside, back to her, situating some of the oils and lotions in the electric warmer. He was wearing a rather shapeless, matching cotton ensemble that bore more than a passing resemblance to an outfit you’d be made to wear at a jjimjilbang, yet somehow he managed to make it look appealing. Maybe it was the ridiculously broad shoulders or the manly forearms or his freakishly muscular calves...</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>What the hell?</p>
<p>“Oppa?” Hyuck asked in surprise.</p>
<p>The man froze, hand outstretched to grab for something. He turned and-</p>
<p>“Doyoung oppa,” Hyuck said again, voice oddly high.</p>
<p>“Jjing-jjingie,” Doyoung breathed, looking far more terrified than Hyuck felt, which was something of a relief, to be honest. He shook himself out of it slightly, correcting, “Donghyuck-ah, that is.”</p>
<p>Hyuck felt her lip twitch, wanting to smirk at him. It was just so easy. They’d only known each other, what? Four days? And it was like her body was already programmed to tease the unfairly handsome, amusingly good-natured man before her. Still, the current circumstances left her a little off balance so she figured her best option would be to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>“Well… fancy meeting you here,” she offered, a little coy, a little matter-of-fact. Close to the tone she’d grown used to using with Doyoung. “I always kind of assumed you lived at the street market. Or worked there at least. You never seem to leave. How else did I manage to run into you every day since I came?”</p>
<p>Doyoung peered over at her seriously now before fighting down a knowing smile.</p>
<p>“Yes, I wonder how that keeps happening what a coincidence,” he said, glancing away. There was something incredibly sweet about the earnest way he betrayed his own feelings with ease. Hyuck could never decide whether she wanted to wrap him in a hug or tease him mercilessly. It had mostly been the latter thus far. She’d been trying to find more excuses for the former. Seems like she’d managed to pass go and collect $200 dollars with this lucky roll, how interesting.</p>
<p>“Why are you nervous?” Hyuck teased, placing her hands on her hips as she nodded at the way Doyoung was rubbing his own hands together mindlessly. “You’re the professional here. Shouldn’t I be nervous? This is my first time at a place like this~”</p>
<p>Doyoung looked downright stricken now, which was not the intended effect but it amused Hyuck nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Then, are you sure you’re okay with this?” he asked seriously, glancing from her to the door, then over at the massage table and back. “If you’re uncomfortable, we could find you someone else... someone you don’t know personally-”</p>
<p>“Oppa,” Hyuck interrupted, spreading her arms to block when it looked like Doyoung might actually make a move for the door. She frowned determinedly. “As if I would ever want anyone else over you.”</p>
<p>Doyoung paused, considering her carefully again. Hyuck felt like she could laugh if he wasn’t being so obviously thoughtful. Whatever was she going to do with this silly boy? She watched as his expression melted into something like bashful acquiescence. He was so fucking cute, what in the world? </p>
<p>But then he met her eyes with such heat that she was overwhelmed with another feeling entirely.</p>
<p>“As long as you’re sure,” he said lowly, shifting his weight to knock one knuckle against the massage table thoughtfully. And just as suddenly he was looking apologetically bashful again. Hyuck was getting emotional whiplash and it was all Doyoung’s fault. “Just to warn you though, it’s all pretty clinical. It’s not how I expected… how I would <em> hope </em> our first time would go.”</p>
<p>Hyuck felt herself flush. Okay, that wasn’t fair. How dare he confess so casually? Low blow, pretty boy.</p>
<p>"Expected huh?" she teased, doing her best not to sound flustered. "Were you planning on luring me into bed?"</p>
<p>Doyoung laughed at this, easy and genuine. </p>
<p>"I expected to be lured, to be honest," he revealed with a smile. "But if given a choice, I would have taken you home that first day. If your army of pretty unnies hadn't arrived to snatch you away, of course."</p>
<p>"They're very protective," she said solemnly. It was true. Even if Hyuck ignored them. Then she smirked. "Are you telling me you were down to fuck at eleven on a Tuesday morning?"</p>
<p>"Eleven in the damn morning," Doyoung confirmed. "I've never had a beautiful girl insult me before we'd even spoken, ask me 500 questions without stopping to breathe, and somehow convince me to buy her two dresses and lunch in under two hours. I was sold."</p>
<p>"God, that sounds awful," Hyuck said, scrunching up her nose in amused distaste. "That's really what you're into?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Doyoung answered without hesitation. "That's exactly what I'm into."</p>
<p>Okay. All this honesty had to be cheating.</p>
<p>They gazed at each other for a moment in silence before Doyoung sighed, scratching the back of his neck idly, </p>
<p>"Well I… suppose we should start. Can't go wasting your hour. Don't worry, I won't start counting the time until you're on the table."</p>
<p>"A consummate professional," she deadpanned, nodding.</p>
<p>"I take my job very seriously," Doyoung reasoned, but his tone and expression were disgustingly affectionate.</p>
<p>God, who did Kim Doyoung think he was? Since when was Hyuck ever flustered by some boy? Blasphemy.</p>
<p>"They never actually told me what to do," she said, rubbing her forearm awkwardly. "I guess they figured you'd do a better job explaining since I can actually understand you."</p>
<p>“Well based on your order, it’ll be almost exactly like a normal deep tissue massage until the end,” Doyoung replied matter-of-factly and Hyuck couldn’t help but smirk. “There’s a little cubby for your clothes and such over here,” he gestured to a small table and tub against the wall, “and it’s easiest if you remove everything.”</p>
<p>“Sounds simple enough,” Hyuck proclaimed cheerfully.</p>
<p>“I can, uh, leave or turn around if you want. If it would make you more comfort-”</p>
<p>“No,” she said plainly, dropping her hands to her sides and meeting Doyoung’s eye. “That’s the opposite of what I want.”</p>
<p>He nodded sharply, lips pressed firmly together as he tried not to drop his gaze but Hyuck was pretty sure he was going a little pink around the ears.</p>
<p>There. He wasn’t the only one who could use the truth to his advantage.</p>
<p>She took a deep breath, not looking away as she pulled her flimsy tank top over her head, tossing it onto the massage table gently. She wasn’t wearing many clothes to begin with - just a little tank top and shorts - having known she’d only be taking them off anyway. She was down to her underwear in an instant, half wishing she’d worn a nicer bra, half luxuriating under Doyoung’s attentive gaze. He was restrained (a professional indeed) but there was something so appreciative in the way his eyes followed every movement, constantly checking back to her face to gauge her feeling. She would never hope to find half the care or enthusiasm from the idiot boys back at university. That’s why she barely bothered with boys at all, when it didn’t benefit her to do so. Doyoung was different. It wasn’t fair.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m naked,” she joked lightly, as Doyoung moved to gather up the clothes she’d tossed aside. She handed over her bra and underwear when he held out his hand. “Now what?”</p>
<p>“Lay on the table face down beneath the sheet,” he ordered casually, grabbing the tub from the floor before placing her things carefully inside.</p>
<p>“Isn’t the sheet a little redundant at this point?” she asked, coming up behind him and resting her chin heavily on his shoulder, causing him to start. She was <em> very </em> tempted to press up against his back but this was Doyoung’s job and the last thing she wanted to do was get him in trouble. He turned, carefully avoiding unnecessary contact, but grinning and ruffling her hair playfully.</p>
<p>“It’s used in part of the massage,” he explained, reaching over and pulling the top sheet back so that Hyuck could easily climb underneath, which she did obediently. “I’ll end up removing it later.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” she replied, situating herself on her stomach, trying to get the optimum angle that wouldn’t result in her squishing the hell out of her boobs for an hour. “Should I do something with my hair?”</p>
<p>“Ah. Do you have a hair tie?”</p>
<p>Hyuck pulled one off her wrist with a flourish, handing it over to a waiting Doyoung.</p>
<p>“You can lay your face down in the hole-” he started, ignoring the amused snort, “-I’ll get it out of the way.”</p>
<p>Hyuck did as she was told, feeling gentle fingers brushing over her shoulders and neck as her hair was gathered carefully to the top of her head. She sighed quietly. Even the way he ran his fingers through her hair before carefully tying it off felt good. She might be in trouble.</p>
<p>“I’ll be starting now,” Doyoung announced professionally, readjusting the position of her arms before pulling the sheet up over her shoulders. Hyuck hummed in acknowledgment closing her eyes as he ran his hands down her back a few times lightly before beginning the massage in earnest.</p>
<p>They were quiet for a while, focused, but eventually Hyuck’s curiosity got the better of her. This was only the fifth time she’d had Doyoung to herself, after all.</p>
<p>“I don’t think I ever asked how you ended up here,” she mused, voice oddly muffled by the way it was squished by the table.</p>
<p>“I’m not entirely sure myself,” he replied, smile in his voice. He drew his hands diagonally across her back, pressing the heel of his hand firmly into the crest of her lower back. “It was definitely an accident.”</p>
<p>“You accidentally flew 5 hours to a beautiful island?”</p>
<p>“No, the flight was on purpose. But I stayed on accident. I had completed my military service and most of my university courses when I decided to take a gap year. This was the third stop on what was supposed to be a 6 country whirlwind trip and… I’m not really sure what happened. I fell in love I guess. Or I realized that I really hated the path I was on back home. I couldn’t stand the idea of leaving paradise to go back to… that.”</p>
<p>“A little of both, maybe?” Hyuck murmured, opening her eyes to see Doyoung’s slippered feet appear below her. She quietly swallowed down all the extra saliva that was pooling in her mouth. She was <em> not </em> going to drool on a hot boy’s shoes - gravity be damned.</p>
<p>“Probably that,” Doyoung affirmed, gripping her neck tightly with one hand, working it over the sheet. It felt so good. “Before I knew it, I’d been here years.”</p>
<p>“Do you go back home much?” she asked delicately. The question wasn’t technically risky but somehow it felt that way.</p>
<p>“Not at all. I haven’t been back to Korea since I left actually. My parents have almost given up nagging me about it. Almost,” he said ruefully, kneading her shoulders with both hands now. He paused ever so briefly before adding, “I never really had a reason. Before.”</p>
<p>Hyuck felt her stomach clench and twist.</p>
<p>See? Risky.</p>
<p>“The flight here wasn’t too bad, honestly. They seem to have a lot of deals from Seoul. I never really thought about it before but I wouldn’t mind- coming here more often,” she… offered? Was she making an offer? What was she doing, god.</p>
<p>She felt Doyoung’s stomach touch the back of her head as he leaned down, pressing his thumbs firmly all the way down either side of her spine.</p>
<p>“Do you like it here that much?” he asked, tone light. She decided to double down,</p>
<p>“I do. The company mostly.” Hyuck was suddenly very glad her face was buried deep in the hole of a vinyl doughnut. Was it hot in here? Must be the sheet.</p>
<p>“I think I know the feeling,” Doyoung murmured quietly. They were silent for a while as he moved around to the side, continuing to rub and knead and otherwise work her over.</p>
<p>“I have a question,” he said after a while, amusement clear in his tone. “How did you end up at my parlor of all places? Because it’s close to your hotel?”</p>
<p>“And it was the top rated in the whole city,” Hyuck confirmed with a smile. “I didn’t read many of the actual reviews since they’re mostly in English but I wonder if you’re on there...”</p>
<p>“I should be. Not to brag but I come highly recommended,” he said seriously.</p>
<p>“Oh by all means, brag away~”</p>
<p>Doyoung chuckled, disappearing briefly. Hyuck heard a lot of shuffling and movement from somewhere behind her before his fingers were resting lightly over her shoulders.</p>
<p>“I’m going to use the oil now. May I take the sheet off?”</p>
<p>“Get rid of it. Good riddance,” she affirmed, wiggling happily. Doyoung laughed at her but did just that. Hyuck did her best to keep still under the sudden exposure. It wasn’t a big deal. She was only going to be touched sensually by the boy she’d been plotting to fuck basically from the moment she set foot in the country. No sweat.</p>
<p>“I’m going to get on the table if that’s okay. It’ll be easier to reach.”</p>
<p>Her stomach swooped.</p>
<p>“That’s perfectly fine.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? You sound a little strained there...”</p>
<p>“Are you making fun of the way I talk, mister?”</p>
<p>“I would never~”</p>
<p>She buried her face further in the hole, noting idly that she would probably have a big ugly red mark around her entire face when she turned over but there wasn’t much she could do about it at this point. She felt Doyoung clamber onto the table, knees on either side of her legs as he got everything situated. It took everything in her to hold still once he finally settled, sitting lightly just behind her ass. God, if she just pushed it back a little bit-</p>
<p>No, no, no. This was no time for horny fantasizing! Shit! This was a professional sex act and would be treated as such even if it killed her. Christ, if she was determined to have her way with Doyoung before…</p>
<p>Hyuck jumped when he spread oil over her back with both hands, earning a chuckle but no apology this time. </p>
<p>"Are there any spots that give you trouble?" he asked, quiet, focused on the task at hand. </p>
<p>"Oh you know," she replied lowly, making the barest attempt at her usual teasing. "the usual spots. I'm just like other girls."</p>
<p>"Shoulders, lower back, calves, and feet. Got it."</p>
<p>"Have you ever had a customer propose her love to you on the spot? I'm <em> this </em>close."</p>
<p>Doyoung laughed at this but then he was focused again, working his fingers over her back and shoulders expertly.</p>
<p>Hyuck bit her lip, trying to keep herself from making any unnecessary embarrassing noises. She wouldn’t usually feel obligated to hold back but she was already playing a dangerous game with Doyoung on top of her and his hands on her and the dull warming ache between her legs. It was a lot and Hyuck was trying not to overstep any bounds and… jesus christ, had she accidentally signed herself up for an hour of torture? This wasn’t how any of this was supposed to go.</p>
<p>Curse you, Kim Doyoung.</p>
<p>“Let me know if it’s too much,” Doyoung said after a while, all silky and serene. “You’re doing so well.”</p>
<p>Hyuck clenched her jaw hard.</p>
<p>“That’s not what I need to hear right now,” she muttered under her breath, pouting despite herself.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“...you’re good at what you do.”</p>
<p>Another satisfied chuckle. Lord please.</p>
<p>He pressed both thumbs up her back in a continuous line, around her shoulder blades, up to her neck. Hyuck let out a small sigh as he repeated the motion. She was practically turning to jelly.</p>
<p>Doyoung reached for one arm, bending it carefully at the elbow until the back of her hand rested just below her shoulder. He pulled her elbow back gently, raising her shoulder blade so that he could press deep into the muscle underneath.</p>
<p>Hyuck couldn’t help the nasal moan that escaped her entirely without permission. There was a pause then Doyoung was back with another pass, stroking over the muscle even harder. Another low moan that faded off into a whimper.</p>
<p>“Pretty~” he praised quietly. “You’re more than welcome to make noise, you know. I don’t mind it from anyone and I really like it from you.”</p>
<p>“Oppa…” Hyuck whined squeezing her eyes shut in embarrassment. The vague ache turned to a dull throb and she felt the beginnings of something slick and wet. She drew her knees together as subtly as she could manage.</p>
<p>“What? It’s not often I’m inclined to enjoy my clients. I have to take advantage of this one-time chance.”</p>
<p>“I hate you.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? It’s not polite to lie...”</p>
<p>Hyuck pulled her head out of the hole to turn and shoot him a vicious glare. That may have been a mistake because she was met with an oiled up Doyoung perched atop her own ass, gazing down at her like she’d hung the stars. She swallowed heavily before continuing, determined,</p>
<p>“You’re all confident in your element but just wait til I get my turn. Then we’ll see who’s laughing!”</p>
<p>“Is that a promise?” Doyoung cooed. Hyuck furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance, huffing out a sigh before plopping her face back into the hole. Doyoung laughed again, genuine and sweet, as he continued rubbing her back. She stopped trying to hold her noises in so desperately but she resolved not exaggerate them either.</p>
<p>Eventually Doyoung climbed off to focus on her legs instead. He covered them with a ludicrous amount of oil, giving special attention to her feet and calves until Hyuck was just about ready to melt on the spot. She didn’t risk a glance but from the contemplative sounds of approval, Doyoung enjoyed making her twitch, ticklish as he massaged the backs of her thighs and ass.</p>
<p>In fact he liked teasing her far too much - giving her ass an arguably unnecessary amount of attention, allowing his fingers to dip perilously close to her slit, pulling the cheeks apart maddeningly.</p>
<p>Hyuck didn't know if she was more anxious or relieved when he finally ordered her to turn over.</p>
<p>“I wish I didn’t look like such a mess,” she muttered, mostly to herself as Doyoung carefully positioned a cushion beneath her head.</p>
<p>“You’re a cute mess,” he teased, pinching her chin and cheeks before moving around to the side of the table and placing both hands on her stomach. He let his gaze roam slowly over her entire body before finally turning to meet her eyes. “This part should be a bit… different from what you’re used to. Tell me if I do anything you don’t like.”</p>
<p>He paused long enough for Hyuck to nod, desperately fighting the urge to cover her face with her hand.</p>
<p>“And tell me if I do anything you <em> do </em> like,” he added slyly, pressing down firm enough to push a surprised ‘oof!’ out of her, giggling when she swatted at him.</p>
<p>Doyoung didn’t go in with the oil right away, and there was just a little extra pull from the friction as he ran his hands over her skin that felt somehow <em> more </em>. He slid his hands over her ribs, cupping both of her tits, massaging lightly before thumbing over her nipples in lazy circles.</p>
<p>“Good?” he asked casually, moving to work the muscle just above.</p>
<p>“So good,” she sighed, making a breathier, needier noise when he went back to squeeze the pillowy flesh between his fingers. Her eyes were closed, head tilted back trying to keep her hands still (and to herself) so the elated gasp that Hyuck let out when she suddenly felt warm lips and a slip of wet tongue over one nipple wasn’t her fault.</p>
<p>Doyoung was gone with a suck and a pop before she could even open her eyes resulting in a wordless whine that she didn’t have the wherewithal to be ashamed of.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, that was terribly unprofessional of me,” he said brightly, moving to retrieve one of the bottles of oil.</p>
<p>“<em> Please </em> don’t apologize for doing things I like, oppa,” she pleaded, watching as he returned. Doyoung forced back a knowing smile,</p>
<p>“Well, since you asked so nicely~”</p>
<p>“If you want to make it up to me, can you please do it again?”</p>
<p>“Well… since you asked <em> so </em> nicely.”</p>
<p>Hyuck watched as he walked around to the other side, placing one hand over her belly button and sliding it all the way up until he was loosely cupping her breast. Doyoung leaned down slowly, holding her gaze as he opened his mouth, nudging her hard nipple back and forth with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it with another gentle suck.</p>
<p>Hyuck definitely wasn’t responsible for the noises she was making now.</p>
<p>“I don’t want you thinking this is how my massages typically go,” he was saying as he moved behind her, pumping oil onto his hands before rubbing over the chest, boobs, and stomach once more. “This is all very out of the ordinary.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, is that your cute way of telling me I’m special?” she teased, allowing her eyes to flutter closed.</p>
<p>“I suppose it is,” he replied. She could hear the smile. Doyoung was really too sweet for his own good. Just wait until she got a chance to use that against him.</p>
<p>She opened her eyes again to find Doyoung leaning over her now, massaging almost down to her pelvis. God, if she tilted her head back far enough she would be within licking distance of his dick. All she would have to do is just reach back…</p>
<p>No. Fuck, shit, no.</p>
<p>Damn it.</p>
<p>Hyuck squeezed her eyes shut tight, shaking herself out of it.</p>
<p>“Everything okay?”</p>
<p>“No? I mean yeah, it’s… ‘m just impatient.”</p>
<p>“Ah. In that case, let’s just see if we can’t do something about that.”</p>
<p>Hyuck’s stomach plummeted - full on double loop roller coaster adrenaline.</p>
<p>Doyoung moved around to the foot of the table, pumping out more oil over her upper thighs. The way he rubbed slowly up them, inching ever closer to the spot in question felt like excruciating build up now. Hyuck was hot all over by the time he paused to ask seriously,</p>
<p>“Alright, since it’s you, I’m going to give you the choice,” he turned to retrieve a large vibrator from the table, holding it up for her to see, along with his other hand, open palm, “toy or hand?”</p>
<p>Hyuck drew in a stuttering breath.</p>
<p>“Hand, oppa, please touch me,” she said in a rush, hands balling into fists at her side. Doyoung looked rather pleased with this answer, turning to set the toy back on the counter before returning. He reached for the oil again.</p>
<p>“That stuff won’t give me, like, a yeast infection or something will it?” Hyuck blurted out before she could stop herself. Doyoung laughed, first in surprise, then in earnest,</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, we purposely use products that are safe for all body parts.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, that wasn’t very sexy of me to ask.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t about me, Jjing-jjingie. But I also can’t think of anything you could do to make me find you unsexy.”</p>
<p>“Sounds fake but okay.”</p>
<p>“I think you severely underestimate just how tightly you have me wrapped around your little finger, pretty girl.”</p>
<p>The lump in her throat and the heat between her legs concerned Hyuck in equal measure. She swallowed heavily.</p>
<p>“Maybe you won’t need too much of the oil anyway. I’m- I’m already pretty wet,” she said, fighting not to cringe. God she was so terrible at dirty talk. She pushed on. “Please, I’ve been waiting all this time, oppa. Won’t you come feel what you’ve done to me?” She held out her hand expectantly.</p>
<p>Doyoung’s lips parted but he didn’t say anything, merely offering his wrist. She wrapped her fingers around it gently, pulling him close until his own were pressed against the lips of her pussy. Hyuck used a pair of hers to push his fingers forward until they barely dipped inside, just enough to feel her arousal.</p>
<p>“For me?” he asked, so lowly she barely caught it. Doyoung began rubbing over her vulva gently, watching with interest as she spread her legs wider.</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes, please, god…”</p>
<p>He leaned forward, almost dazed, tongue halfway out of his mouth before he abruptly caught himself. Doyoung physically shook his head, straightening up and looking down at her with a strange mixture of apologetic self-control and dark heat,</p>
<p>“Alright, baby. I’ll take care of it.”</p>
<p>Hyuck gasped, throwing her arms out to steady herself as he reached down and yanked her to the edge of the table by her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist without thinking but Doyoung took hold of one of them, tossing it over his elbow to give himself room to work. He dipped the tips of two fingers inside her, using her wet to spread over the rest of her vulva and clit. She was already whimpering just from the passing touches. He pressed his middle finger inside her carefully, pumping softly, experimentally, trying to get a feel for her reaction. He fucked it in shallow, then deeper, changing the angle, curling it in on itself as he pressed against the upper wall.</p>
<p>Hyuck’s heart was beating rapidly now, her breath coming weirdly stilted as she tried not to squirm. She pressed her heel hard into Doyoung’s ass, pulling him closer to the table. She had no control over the noises she was making anymore - she didn’t even bother to try.</p>
<p>“More?” he asked, voice thick.</p>
<p>“Yeah… yeah.”</p>
<p>He pulled his finger out before pushing two in together, resuming the curling motion. Like he was beckoning her forward in the most deliciously insistent way. Come. Come closer~</p>
<p>He pulled his fingers out again, using her wet directly over her clit now. He rubbed small circles over it with three fingers, flat. Then he alternated between tracing larger circles with the pads of his fingers and sliding them on either side of her clit, up and down between two fingers in a tight V.</p>
<p>Doyoung would occasionally return to fucking into her gently, or simply dipping in to relubricate, but as she got closer and closer, he remained focused on stimulating her clit. He picked up speed as she began to huff and whine and babble, hardly able to think at all. It was <em> so </em> good. He was so good. How did she get so lucky?</p>
<p>Hyuck came with a choked cry, barely coherent enough to hope it wasn’t insanely loud. She opened her eyes to see Doyoung gazing down at her, sickeningly fond, thumb resting over her clit as she twitched with the comedown.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” she demanded but it just came out in a sad whine. He smiled.</p>
<p>“I can feel it like this,” he revealed, smirking when she let out a vaguely mortified wail. “It’s nice to feel the fruits of my labor.”</p>
<p>“Well stop…”</p>
<p>He merely stared at her, pursing his lips in an attempt to hide his grin. Hyuck frowned.</p>
<p>“Doyoung oppa,” she said sternly, propping herself up on her elbows.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’m sorry. You’re right,” he allowed finally, sounding incredibly smug despite obeying. He grabbed the bottle of oil, walking over to replace it in the heater. Hyuck took a deep breath before sitting up fully, running her hands over her face. Oh god, her hair was still tied up all funny. She quickly let it down, running her fingers through it hopelessly. She probably looked like the world’s biggest idiot. Man, maybe Doyoung really was just that whipped for her. The potential unbridled power she could hold~</p>
<p>“You know,” he said casually, over his shoulder, “since you’re such a whiny crybaby all the time, I’d hoped you would be in bed too, and I must say - you surpassed my expectations. You make such pretty noises.”</p>
<p>Goddamnit.</p>
<p>Hyuck was on fire, burying her face in her hands until she felt a gentle tug on one arm. She peaked through her fingers to see Doyoung smiling sweetly at her, head tilted to catch her eye. She sighed loudly, dropping her hands to the table in defeat before noticing something interesting.</p>
<p>“Looks like you’ve got your own problems,” she mused, nudging his hip with her foot, nodding toward the tent in his shorts. Doyoung glanced down at himself but merely smiled back at her, completely unembarrassed,</p>
<p>“Ah yes, perils of the job, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>“I don’t suppose you would want my help with that?”</p>
<p>“God, more than anything. But all reciprocated sexual favors are strictly forbidden so sadly, <em> painfully </em>, I must decline. For today.”</p>
<p>“A terrible injustice.”</p>
<p>“Mmm, you’re telling me,” Doyoung said, looking her over appreciatively. Then his face crumbled in concern. “Ah! I was supposed to wipe you down. You’re still covered in oil.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I’ll just shower back at the hotel,” Hyuck said breezily, gesturing at his clothes, “but I hope you have another outfit to change into.”</p>
<p>He glanced down again, pulling on his shirt to find a big swatch of oil where her one leg had been wrapped around his waist, and another on the end of his sleeve where he’d held her other leg.</p>
<p>“We got a little carried away,” he admitted sheepishly. </p>
<p>“Let’s get carried away again,” she replied boldly. “When are you off?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow but looked otherwise pleased.</p>
<p>“Not until midnight. I doubt you’ll be able to escape for that long.”</p>
<p>“<em> Fine </em>, what are you doing tomorrow at 11 in the damn morning?”</p>
<p>Doyoung looked surprised, then knowing, then happy,</p>
<p>“Well, my usual 11am plans are standing around market stalls waiting for you, so I suppose-”</p>
<p>“Do you live nearby?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, not far-”</p>
<p>“Care to let me ride you into next week before noon on a fine Saturday?”</p>
<p>“Jesus… yes. Plus, if we’re being honest, I’d like a chance to use my mouth.”</p>
<p>“Perfect. That can certainly be arranged,” Hyuck said with a smug grin, hooking her heel around the back of Doyoung’s thigh and pulling him closer. “Meet me in front of the market gate at 11 tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“You’ll really be able to disappear for a few hours without the girls calling out the dogs?”</p>
<p>“Taeyong unnie just so happens to owe me a favor that I’d be more than happy to cash in for you~”</p>
<p>Doyoung leaned back, looking her over suspiciously.</p>
<p>“If you’re here now, somehow I doubt that you’ve done anything to deserve a favor,” he teased. “I can’t imagine the unnies approve of this.”</p>
<p>“How dare you imply I would go against their wishes! I take offense, sir.”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm, sure,” he said, leaning his forehead against her fondly. “I’m terribly sorry.”</p>
<p>“I know how you can make it up to me, though I doubt it’s allowed,” she sang out, fluttering her eyelashes as she looked up at him. “Spare a kiss?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, kissing is certainly not allowed as part of the massage package,” Doyoung said thoughtfully, pulling back as he pretended to consider. </p>
<p>Then he leaned in, pressing their lips together sweetly, tangling a hand into Hyuck’s hair as she let out a happy sigh, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, allowing him to lick into her mouth.</p>
<p>“...so that will just have to be considered service,” he announced when he finally pulled away, smiling brightly. Hyuck chuckled, tugging mindlessly at his earlobe as she looked him over once more.</p>
<p>“God, I’d better go. I’m sure we’re way over time - I don’t want you to get yelled at,” she said reluctantly, hopping off the table and grabbing her clothes from the cubby. “Plus I need to get back asap so I still have a favor to use.”</p>
<p>“I knew it!” Doyoung cried triumphantly, watching as she struggled frantically into her bra and underwear. She ignored him, pulling her shirt over her head and nearly eating shit trying to get her legs through her stupid tiny shorts.</p>
<p>She hooked her finger on the neck of his shirt, pulling him in for one last smooch before booking it for the door.</p>
<p>“Wait!” She paused, halfway outside. Doyoung looked at her for a moment with something like disbelieving awe before huffing with a grin. “How much longer are you staying?”</p>
<p>“Eight more glorious days! Thank god the birthday girl is rich and bored. So you better make the most of it, sweetheart!”</p>
<p>Then with a wink and a flounce she was gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun was waiting on a spare stool at the end of the hallway, scrolling distractedly through her phone. She glanced up just in time to see Hyuck speeding toward her.</p>
<p>“What the hell took you so long? I thought you got- whugh,” she cried as Hyuck caught her by the elbow, yanking her friend behind her down the stairs.</p>
<p>“No time, I’ll tell you in the uber, let’s go,” she cried, desperately calling a car with one hand as she pulled Renjun with the other.</p>
<p>“Are we being chased? Christ!”</p>
<p>“We need to get back to the hotel NOW, so that we can be robed, drunk, and sulky by the time the unnies get home. I’m going to need to pull out all the theatrics for this one - prepare to take on a supporting role. Can you still cry on command?”</p>
<p>“Donghyuck what the hell-”</p>
<p>“Ah! Our uber’s already outside! Come on, Renjunnie, move your ass!”</p>
<p>Her friend huffed in annoyance but followed as Hyuck tore through the front door and out to the waiting car.</p>
<p>“I expect heavy compensation for whatever the hell you’re getting me into here,” Renjun said primly as they slid into the backseat.</p>
<p>“This is a Code Red beyond necessary dick appointment, I’ll do anything. I’ll write your essays, I’ll buy you dinner, I’ll eat your ass - whatever you want.”</p>
<p>“Lee Donghyuck!”</p>
<p>“Oh <em> what </em>? It’s not like he speaks Korean.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This just felt really necessary, iunno.</p>
<p>I have a headcanon that Hyuck didn't tell Doyoung her name the first few times they met but she's an adorable whiny, complainy little shit so he started calling her the Korean version of 'whiner' or 'crybaby' affectionately so much that he still mostly calls her than even after she finally gave him her name.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy! I just love every possible dohyuck dynamic and things are moving slow in my other fic, I needed to get some PWP out of my system, I think. Just look at <a href="https://twitter.com/sterff1face/status/1252109309678247937?s=20">them</a></p>
<p>Let me know what you think! I love hearing from y'all~<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/stephaech?s=09">twt</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/smore13">cc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>